baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Adriana
Adriana, also known as Gretel, Doctor Plague, and Rapunzel, is a character on ABC's Heroes Unite and Through the Looking Glass. She débuts in the first episode of the nineteenth season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Sofia Gardera. Adriana is based on Pandora from Greek Mythology. Adriana is the cursed counterpart of Gretel. Bio For events prior to the casting of the eighth Dark Curse, see 'Gretel'. A few days later, Kelly returns to the bar along with Dean, Henry and Marisol and orders three beers, which Adriana swiftly provides. Adriana then overhears Kelly, Henry, and Marisol talking about how they're going to go about pushing back against Victoire and sets a drink down at their table. Dean eyes Adriana with uncertainty, but Kelly affirms that Adriana's on their side. Adriana then asks what they propose, to which Dean says that as a detective, he can investigate things that they can't. Kelly then proposes that as an outsider, she can assert herself as someone she isn't, which the others agree is a good idea. After Henry and Marisol pitch their contributions in, Adriana then says that she knows a lot of people who work for Victoire who are regulars at her bar, and that she can keep tabs on them. She then offers a toast, and they all smile at each other. The next day, Adriana joins the allies at an old apartment complex home to struggling artists. There, Victoire is talking to some construction workers, telling them how she wants the complex to be demolished. Adriana and her allies then confront Victoire, saying that she can't just destroy the complex. As Marisol, Dean, and Henry argue with Victoire, Kelly and Adriana split off from the group and observe the lives of the residents of the complex. Adriana then meets a college student named Ben Parker, who is holding a statue of the Elizabeth Tower. Ben tells them that he can't let Victoire take down the apartment complex, as it's the only place he can afford to live in. Adriana then stomps over to Victoire and tells her that she can't just destroy the lives of many people. However, Victoire says that the construction workers already have the equipment needed to tear down the complex. A few minutes later, Adriana and the rest of the people at the complex witness Ben absorb the power from the Amulet of the Titans and become Big Ben. Adriana tries to calm him down, but Ben knocks her out. Later, Adriana is found nursing her wounds at her diner when Ben comes to apologise to her, which Adriana forgives. They then smile at each other and have a drink. One day, Adriana is working at her bar as she usually does when Victoire enters the bar and sniffs in disgust. Adriana snarks Victoire, asking what someone like her could possibly be doing in Adriana's bar. Adriana then tells Victoire. However, Victoire produces some documents, to Adriana's horror. Victoire then tells Adriana to pack her bags and leave the town – for good. It's at that moment Kelly walks into the bar, and Adriana reveals she's leaving. Victoire then goes behind the counter and takes Adriana's keys, then walks out. Later that night, Adriana leaves town, and a dark look crosses her eyes, before she looks into a mirror and reveals that Lady Tremaine might have won today, but Gretel will win in the end. After being banished by Victoire, Adriana visits a shady bar in downtown London, where she asks to see Grace. The bartender says that Grace isn't seeing anyone, but Adriana says that Grace will make an exception for Gretel. While Adriana waits for Grace, she texts Ivy Belfrey and tells her that she is waiting for Gothel. Ivy then texts back, saying she's on her way. After Ivy arrives, Grace joins her and Adriana at a table. There, Adriana says that Victoire must pay now, as must the other heroes. She confirms that their plans have been going well so far. Adriana then tells Ivy to give Grace an amulet, the Amulet of Alecto. Gothel then smiles and puts her old amulet back on, her appearance changing drastically. Grace now calls herself Mother Mayhem, and has Adriana and Ivy incite panic. Later, Adriana and Ivy manage to get Grace away from the public eye after her defeat before Kelly can realize that Gothel is in town. After becoming angered by her recent losses, Ivy has the Amulet of Morbus give Adriana powers to spread plague. Adriana then begins calling herself Doctor Plague. Later, Adriana is terrorizing London with a great plague infecting many of the citizens. Francine and Emma Booth take notice of this, and while Emma is able to clear some of the disease with magic, the only person powerful enough to stop the plague is Zelena. However, Zelena is still under the curse as Kelly. After Emma restores Kelly's memories of her past self, Kelly finds Adriana and tells her to stop. However, Adriana declares that Lady Tremaine must pay, leading Kelly to believe Adriana is after Victoire. She is then able to stop Adriana and destroy the Amulet of Morbus before Adriana can cause any damage. Later that night, Adriana meets with Grace and Ivy, and says that it's time to unleash the villains. After Adriana's magic is restored by the reawakening of Anastasia, Adriana teleports to her bar, where Kelly waits, claiming that she knew that the bar would be the first place she'd go. Kelly asks Adriana why she's doing all that she is, to which Adriana reveals that she realized that being a hero wouldn't make her happy – being a wicked sorceress, however, would. Adriana then calls for Grace and Ivy, who appear, prepared to stop Kelly from defeating them. The four engage in battle until Arthur Williams arrives and stops the fight. Adriana then tells her allies that as long as the Dark Curse stays in place, they are protected from Kelly. After the rest of Adriana's allies in the League of Darkness begin their master plan, Adriana retransforms herself into Doctor Plague and begins causing terror in the town again. Kelly then challenges Adriana to a battle, now that her magic has been restored. Kelly manages to knock Adriana out. Later that night, Adriana opens a box and laughs wickedly as evil is unleashed. Adriana is in her ritual room, alone, watching as Victoire Belfrey realizes that in the past, before she turned bad, she was actually a hero who helped the heroes. After Victoire chooses to become a hero again, Adriana frowns and says that the plan cannot fail now. She then speaks inside the Pandora Box at the spirits remaining inside and tells them that soon, her ultimate plan will come into fruition, before vanishing her viewer and teleporting away. Adriana and Ivy look inside the Pandora Box and speak to its prisoner, who is shouting out at them from inside as the dark spirits, telling them to sit tight and be still. Ivy then smiles wickedly at her ally and asks how long they're keeping the prisoner inside. Adriana then says that the prisoner represents hope, which she must extinguish if she wants to destroy all the happy endings with an army of villains. Adriana then opens the box a bit and allows a black liquid to spread out, creating a dark fog. Ivy asks Adriana what it is, to which Adriana reveals that it's the fog that Rapunzel used to slaughter a million villagers in the New Enchanted Forest of all. Ivy then informs Adriana that her mother is changing back into a hero. Adriana then says that they can't have Rapunzel being a hero again. She then smiles wickedly, saying that Gothel's about to have a ball with Rapunzel. She then wickedly unleashes the fog on London. Adriana, Grace, and Ivy smile as the fog comes out, forming an army of cloaked figures known as the Shadow Army. Adriana then informs the Shadow Army that their fog and services are requested. The Shadow Army is reluctant at first, but after Adriana promises them London if they succeed and killing Kelly and her allies, the Army accepts. Adriana and her allies then release the Shadow Army into London. Later, Adriana watches in anger as Kelly and Victoire stop the Shadow Army. She then swears that soon, she will finally destroy every happy ending. When Ivy unexpectedly goes rogue and steals Grace's Amulet of Alecto and manipulates Aurore into becoming Unleasher, Grace and Adriana are forced to seek help from Kelly and Victoire to dispatch her. Victoire is jubilant at the fact that Gretel and Mother Gothel of all people need her help. Adriana then casually says that if Kelly and Victoire can't help her, then she'll just join forces with Unleasher to destroy the town to kill Ivy. Kelly then asks what precipitated such a response from Adriana, to which Adriana reveals that a power struggle has been occurring between Grace, Ivy, and herself. Kelly then agrees to help them, but for a price – Adriana must give up her magic. Adriana agrees, and the four set out to stop Aurore and Ivy. Grace then says she can sense the Amulet, and accompanies the heroes and Adriana in chasing down Aurore, who uses her powers to trap Grace in a cage. Adriana coldly regards her and says that she has no time for allies who let themselves fail her. She then waves her hand, teleporting Grace away to a tower prison. Adriana then joins Kelly and Victoire in stopping Aurore and locking away Ivy. Kelly then gives Adriana a gauntlet which will absorb all her magic, which Adriana puts on. She then screams in pain as the gauntlet takes her magic away from her. Kelly then knocks Adriana out and teleports her away to Victoire's tower prison. After Henry Williams' funeral, Kelly makes her way to the tower prison and confronts Adriana, who has lost her spark and wit. Kelly demands that Adriana fix everything and bring Henry back. Adriana begins laughing amusedly, saying that in the end, the plan succeeded. Ivy's "betrayal" had all been a ruse to destroy Kelly's life. Adriana then says that while all three members of her villainous group are incarcerated, their plans are still being carried out by Marisol, and that the darkness of the Pandora Box will soon snuff out all the light. Sensing that she'll get nothing out of Adriana, Kelly leaves her, but not before Adriana calls out that the day is coming that Kelly will need her help. Adriana manages to regain her magic and escape the tower prison. She then enters the city and begins causing havoc, leading to a confrontation with Kelly, who is allied with Roni, Robbie, Arthur, Victoire, Tilly, Gwen, and James. Adriana is impressed by Kelly's entourage and asks her if she got them from a fairy tale freak show. She regards Victoire, telling her that the day will come where Rapunzel will fall again. However, Victoire bites back, asking her if that Rapunzel is her. Adriana then remarks that the forces of good may be powerful, but they're no match for her. She then destroys the Thames flood banks and starts a torrential downpour which floods London. After Kelly fixes the flood, she and her allies go out in search of Adriana. They find her in King's Cross, where she is holding civilian hostages. They then demand that Adriana let them go, but Adriana refuses. She then kills three hostages and begins a countdown, telling Victoire and Kelly to relinquish their magic. She kills more hostages, leading to Victoire and Kelly agreeing to give up their magic. However, before Adriana can take their magic, Roni knocks her out with a fireball and saves the hostages. Adriana is then returned to the cell with a magic dampening band. When Ivy breaks out of her tower prison, she goes to free Adriana and return her magic. Later, Adriana casts a powerful spell which puts most of London under a sleeping curse. Adriana then smiles wickedly at her ally and tells her that soon, the heroes will come searching for theme. She is later proved correct when Victoire comes searching for them. Victoire then engages the two villains in a battle. However, Adriana easily manages to push Victoire back. Before Ivy can kill Victoire, Kelly intercedes and teleports the duo away. Later, Kelly and Victoire return to Adriana's lair, where Adriana asks if they really want to take on them. Victoire then confidently says yes, and uses her magic to start the battle. Ivy, Kelly, Victoire, and Adriana fight. However, Ivy manages to capture Victoire and victoriously stab her in the stomach with a poisoned dagger. Victoire cries out and Adriana then tells her that that was for revenge against her. Victoire then dies, and Adriana and Ivy teleport away. Adriana and Ivy then manage to use time travel magic to go to Cardiff of the past. There, Adriana and Ivy create a pentagram which they use to cast a dark spell which conjures a chronolock on Gwen, James Kingsleigh, and Tilly, which will expire in a matter of time and kill them. Adriana then tells Ivy that she's going back to London, and teleports back. Adriana and Ivy are reunited with Grace, who decides that she doesn't want to fail Adriana anymore, and that she plans to get her revenge on the heroes once and for all. Adriana then extends her hand and welcomes Grace back to the team. They then prepare to cast a Great Curse, but they are apprehended by Kelly and her allies. A battle begins, and the villains battle the heroes. Adriana taunts Kelly, but immediately stops when she witnesses Ivy's heart being ripped out by Robbie, who then crushes it at Kelly's command. She is then immobilized and is forced to watch as the curse cauldron is destroyed and Grace is banished to the Wish Realm. Adriana is then taken into custody by the heroes. Adriana is then released by the Visionkind, who wish to aid her in her quest to defeat the heroes. They explain that they are called the Visionkind, and they can make illusions and appear as other people, dead or alive. Adriana then asks what the Visionkind want from her, and why she would accept their help. The Visionkind reveal that some of them have been employed by the Masters of Fate to aid those against Zelena. Adriana then accepts their help and tells them to create an illusion to Kelly that all of her friends are being killed. After Kelly realizes that they are all just illusions, she decides to confront Adriana. Kelly and Adriana then learn that the purpose of the Visionkind is not to cause chaos and harm, but to communicate with the lost and to restore memories. They then morph into the forms of the Masters of Fate, who reveal their ulterior motives to kill Kelly, who is a force defying fate. A battle begins, with Adriana joining forces with Kelly for the first time in a long time. After the battle, Adriana departs from Kelly, later hiring the Visionkind to appear to Kelly in the form of Marisol as a reminder that past is prologue, and that not everyone can be saved from darkness. Adriana is present with the rest of the heroes when they meet Hercules and Mulan. Adriana is careful to ensure that they do not find out about her past, and decides to leave the scene carefully. However, Kelly notices Adriana's departure and offers to give her another chance at redemption. Adriana agrees to try to change, seeing as fighting Kelly has lost all its fun. Adriana and Kelly then shake hands and return to the group. Adriana offers to help them find what they're looking for with magic, and Hercules and Mulan agree that it would be a good idea. Adriana reveals that she has had one past dealing with the Masters of Fate, and that they are definitely a force to fear. She then explains the dangerous thing about fate – it always bites you in the end. That night, Adriana returns to her pub and reopens it, smiling as she takes in the sights of her pub. She then makes a drink when Kelly walks in, saying that she's made progress. Adriana then serves her a drink, and they make a toast to redemption. When Kelly learns that she has to return to Seattle in a few days, she and Adriana have a heart-to-heart, where Kelly decides to trust that Adriana genuinely wants to change. She explains that she believes in Adriana's capability to change without hope, without witness, and without reward. Later, Mulan and Hercules come to the heroes in search of a general from their past, Li Shang. They believe that Li Shang was caught up in Cinderella's curse. Adriana asks if they have an item of Shang's that they can use to locate him using a locator spell. Mulan then says that she has his dragon brooch from the old lands, and offers it to Adriana. Adriana then casts a spell on it and follows it to a gym, where Michael Chang works as a personal trainer. Mulan and the others follow her to the gym, where Mulan is happy to see him. They then try to jog Michael's past memories but fail. Adriana suggests using True Love's Kiss, which the two of them perform after a date night, restoring Michael's memories. Later that night, Kelly and Adriana are at Adriana's pub enjoying cold beer. Kelly then tells her that a long time ago, she was Zelena, the nefarious Wicked Witch of the West. She says that because people believed she could or couldn't change, she was inspired to change. She then tells Adriana that she believes in her before walking out, leaving Adriana pensive. }} Trivia Character Notes * Sofia Gardera described Adriana as "very different from Gretel in the sense that she's very sweet and friendly, but like Gretel, she easily holds grudges and she's very, very shady". ** She later stated that Adriana is "good at heart, and in a sense, it's like an outlet for Gretel to redeem herself and become a hero. She's the social justice warrior in Convent Garden and she wants the best for her people. She's also got her fingers in the criminal underworld because she understands the importance of favours. Adriana's good, but Gretel's evil. And that's what the Curse did, it creates this brilliant contrast between Gretel, who's a villain, and Adriana, who's an antivillain." ** She later described Adriana as being "as wicked as Gretel. She's Gretel in a contemporary world", saying that "all the niceness and sweetness is all a front, and that 'Adriana' is merely a disguise, an alias". Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Season 19 Characters Category:Season 20 Characters Category:Counterparts Category:London Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Awake During Eighth Curse Category:League of Darkness Category:Through the Looking Glass Characters Category:TLG Season 2 Characters